


The Selection

by MissBlaze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, F/M, M/M, The Selection AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlaze/pseuds/MissBlaze
Summary: “ To the house of Ackerman,” she said trying to imitate the way ones and twos spoke, ” the recent census has confirmed that a single man between the ages of seventeen and twenty-one currently resides in your home. We would like to make you aware of an upcoming opportunity to honour the great nation of Paradis.  Our beloved prince, Erwin Smith is coming of age this month. As he ventures into this new part of his life, he hopes to move forward with a partner, to marry a true Daughter or Son of Paradis. If your eligible candidate is interested in possibly becoming the bride of Prince Erwin and the adored consort sovereign of Paradis, please fill out the enclosed form and return it to your local Province Service Office. One young woman or a young man from each province will be drawn at random to meet the prince. The participant will be housed at the lovely Paradis Palace in Mitra for the duration of their stay. The families of each participant will be generously compensated for their service to the royal family”.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 22
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

Levi knew that the letter would arrive today. He knew that Isabel was going to pester him until he did it and that Furlan would throw a mocking smile at him, siding with Isabel against him. He knew that it wouldn’t change a thing, but he still didn’t want to do it. He heard a high-pitch scream and a masculine laugh. So Levi sighed and went to see the source of the noise, arriving on time to see how Isabel was ripping the envelope.

“ To the house of Ackerman,” she said trying to imitate the way ones and twos spoke, ” the recent census has confirmed that a single man between the ages of seventeen and twenty-one currently resides in your home. We would like to make you aware of an upcoming opportunity to honour the great nation of Paradis. Our beloved prince, Erwin Smith is coming of age this month. As he ventures into this new part of his life, he hopes to move forward with a partner, to marry a true Daughter or Son of Paradis. If your eligible candidate is interested in possibly becoming the bride of Prince Erwin and the adored consort sovereign of Paradis, please fill out the enclosed form and return it to your local Province Service Office. One young woman or a young man from each province will be drawn at random to meet the prince. The participant will be housed at the lovely Paradis Palace in Mitra for the duration of their stay. The families of each participant will be generously compensated for their service to the royal family”. 

“ Oh my god, big bro! You have to! You’ll win and we will all become ones! “

Levi rolled his eyes. As he predicted, Isabel was ecstatic. She had already decided that all their problems were already solved, gone forever. The problem was obviously that the big hitch in her brilliant plan was him. As if he was ever going to be selected, or as his inner bitchy voice said, as if he would ever want to marry the conceited-pompous-snooty-prince-for-nothing. 

“ I’m not going to do it, idiot. Forget about it. They never chose anyone from a caste lower than a four, imagine if they chose a fucking six” 

“ You know that you are not a six, Levi. If you were, you wouldn’t have received the letter “ Furlan said with a taunting voice.

He was right of course; society was divided into castes: ones were the royal family and nobles, twos were famous people and high members of the Church of the Walls, threes were wealthy people without a proper title like lawyers or businessmen, fours were common people, fives were musicians and sixes were the outcast of society, ex-convicts thieves, homeless people. Since Levi’s mother was a five, he was still considered a five in the eyes of the law even though he had been living like a six since his mother died and after his shitty uncle abandoned him. Despite leaving in the streets for years with Farlan and Isabel, he still had the “honour” to receive the damn letter. Furlan, in spite of being also seventeen, hadn’t received the letter for being a six. 

“ Big bro, you have to! You are for sure the most good-looking guy in the district! No offence Farlan, you are pretty cute too”

Furlan throws her an irritated glace, but the three of them knew that it was true. Furlan was a considerably good-looking guy, with blonde honey hair and light eyes. But Levi, with delicate features, piercing grey eyes and porcelain skin was not good looking, but pretty. Unluckily, his good looks and petite built had done him worse than any good, as he often had to deal with the entitle rich pigs who got too touchy at the fancy parties where he was hired to play. 

“ And you also know that just for signing in they are going to give away some food” Furlan say as an incentive.

And again, he was also right. They had been struggling lately, and Levi knew that it would be worse once winter came. They didn’t want Isabel to leave her studies yet, since she was only eleven, so Furlan and Levi took the task of bringing money to themselves. Thanks to his mother, Levi knew how to perfectly play the piano and the violin, and he was sometimes hired to play at some lavish parties, and Furlan was the butcher’s assistant. Also, they sometimes cleaned some ones and twos houses to earn more money. But that didn’t make ends meet, and unknowingly to Isabel, Levi and Furlan sometimes had to go days without eating so she could. He really didn’t want to fill the form, but his dignity wasn’t going to get food for Furlan and Isabel. So without another word and under Isabel’s stare, he got up to get a pen and start filling the damn form.

Levi was straightforward enough. He filled his name, age, caste and contact information. He had to put his height and weight, hair, eye and skin colour, too. On the language question, he hesitated. Like everyone, he was able to speak English, but he used to speak in French with his mother. He hadn’t spoked it since her death, so he decided that it was better to no mention it. He had to list the highest grade level he’d completed. Under special skills, he listed all his instruments and singing. He only needed to take a picture in the Province Service Office. After finishing, he read everything he had written. He snorted. Chosen randomly, his ass. 

Afterwards, he went to take a shower. The water was cold, as hot water was obviously not an option. As Levi shampooed his hair, a cheap thing that smelled like lemon, he wondered what a hot bath would feel like. Then he reached for the soap, a cleaned himself until he felt clean. When he came out of the shower, his skin was red for scrubbing. He looked himself at the mirror: he had lost weight. His body while still fit, was leaner, and his cheekbones and jaw looked sharper. Luckily, his undereye bags weren’t looking as bad as usual. He went to get dressed, he picked his skinny jeans and an old grey hoodie that, as Isabel always said, went well with his eyes. Went he got out of his room, Furlan and Isabel were already waiting for him.

“Let’s go, big bro!”

Thankfully, the Province Service Office wasn’t too far away. It took them more or less twenty minutes to arrive. Standing in line, Levi could see several girls and boys from the neighbourhood in front of him, waiting to go inside. The trail was nearly four people wide and wrapped halfway around the block. It looked as if every boy and girl in the province was signing up. He didn’t know whether to feel terrified or relieved. He scanned the line, on front of them was a pretty girl that looked like a Four, a few yards back, there was a boy who looked like a Three. There was also a Two based on her clothes, she looked like she was trying to drown the world in her cleavage. There were also a bunch of Threes that had on so much makeup, that they looked like fucking clowns. Levi thought that he looked decent, but he hadn’t gone to such lengths. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t had other things to worry about. Truly, he just came for the food.

They went through the line slowly, since they were at the bottom of it. Levi signed at the window to confirm that everything on his form was true, and prepared himself to take the picture. Isabel tried to smooth his hair and to his much annoyance, she pinched his cheeks to give them some colour. Levi seated at the chair waiting for the photographer, while Isabel and Furlan picked up the free fruit. It had been a while since Levi had seen them so calm and carefree, Isabel shoving a piece of carrot in Furlan’s mouth as both laughed. He couldn’t keep the small smile that was tugging in his lips and he was so absorbed looking at them, that he didn’t even notice the flash of the camera. Startled, he glanced at him, but he just shrugged. He got up and went where Furlan and Isabel where. They gave him an apple and one of the sandwiches. It had been days since he last ate, and he knew that if he ate the thing to fast, he would throw up, so he tried to eat it as slowly as possible.

“ Did you look good in the photo Levi ” Farlan inquired.

“ I dunno, I didn’t look at it” 

Isabel threw him a disapproving look, but he just shrugged. They headed towards their small apartment. It was an old and small thing, with a small kitchen, an even smaller bathroom and two more rooms. One of these rooms was the living room, the other was the only bedroom. As they only had one bed, Levi usually slept in a chair, and Furlan in the sofa, but in the colder months, the three of them slept together in the bed wrapped in heavy blankets. 

“ Do you think they’ll announce the winners tonight big bro? “

“ No, everyone who’s eligible still has nine days to submit their applications. It’ll probably be two more weeks until we know.”

“ Well, it’s Friday. Let’s look at the Paradis Capital Report to see what they say about the Selection” Furlan suggested.

Levi made some tea while Isabel and Furlan turned on the TV. It wasn’t exactly obligated to watch the reports, but it was unwise to miss it. Even sixes, could find a store or have a cheap device to watch it. Even more now, with the Selection coming up, the Report was more than a semi-requirement. At eight, they were all piled into the living room with a hot cup of tea. The anthem played and the picture of the Royal family came into the view. Standing at the podium was King Smith. His advisers, who had updates on infrastructure and some environmental concerns, were seated to one side, and the camera cut to show them. It looked like there would be several announcements tonight. On the left of the screen, the queen and Prince Erwin. 

“ That’s your boyfriend, Levi ” 

“ Shut up idiot” 

Levi looked closely at Erwin. His hair was a golden colour, and his eyes were incredibly blue. He was dressed in a blue suit that fitted him perfectly, but instead of a normal tie, he was wearing a green bolo tie. He was really handsome, but he sat way too rigidly in his chair. He looked so uptight. His clean hair was too perfect, his tailored suit too crisp. He seemed more like a painting than a person.. He was so distracted looking at Erwin, that he didn’t even notice when the King started talking.

“…another attack from Marley rocked our bases. It has left our troops slightly outnumbered, but we are confident that with the fresh draft next month will come lifted morale, not to mention a swelling of fresh forces.”

After the attack update, the Financial team updated us on the status of debt and on the new taxes. Finally, the topic of the Selection came up. 

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen of Paradis. As you all know, notices to participate in the Selection were recently distributed in the mail. We have received the first count of submitted applications, and I am pleased to say that thousands of beautiful women and men in Paradis have already placed their names in the lottery for the Selection!”

“ Now, we’ll have the pleasure of speaking with the man of the hour, our Prince Erwin! Nice to see again, Your Highness.”

“ Thank you. The pleasure is all mine “ Erwin’s voice was as poised as the rest of him. Levi wrinkled his nose at the thought of being in the same room with the posh fucker.

“ In less than two weeks, the thirty-five participants will arrive at Mitras. How do you feel about that?” 

Erwin laughed. “Honestly, it is a bit nerve-racking. I’m imagining there will be much more noise with so many guests. I’m looking forward to it all the same.”

The presenter laughed too. “ Well, we are running out of time. What do you imagine your perfect boy or girl to be?”

Erwin looked taken aback. It was hard to tell, but Levi could swear that he was blushing. The regal and elegant crown prince was blushing like a schoolgirl for that. What a romantic fool, Levi thought derisively.

“ I am not looking for something in particular. I just want to meet someone and feel that we belong together. I just want to find my equal in mind and heart ” his tone was dreamy, and for the first time in the night, Levi felt that the Prince was being genuine. 

“ We wish you the best of luck, Your Highness. I’m afraid that’s all the time we have for this evening. Thank you for watching the Paradis Capital Report, and we’ll see you next week. Good night Paradis! ”

With that, the music played and the credits rolled. Furlan got up to turn off the TV and Isabel went to get Levi’s cup refilled. 

“ Levi and Erwin sitting in a tree ” sang Furlan. Levi, in a rare indulgent moment, grabbed a pillow and chucked at him. Furlan dodged it and the pillow hit Isabel straight to the face. As Furlan laughed and Isabel whined, Levi couldn’t help but let a small smile again. I’m really getting soft, he thought. He spent the rest of the night trying to ignore Furlan and Isabel’s teasing, and after a while, they went to sleep.

Levi stood up for a while. He felt warm because of the tea and his stomach was full for the first time in days. He imagined what living a life without worrying about things like food or being cold would be like. He remembered now, how he used to hope for a life like that a long time ago. Before his mom died and he learnt how hope hurts, before he learnt how promises burn. How fucking naïve he used to be, he thought. With that on mind, he finally fell asleep, 

The next days happened in a blur. Furlan went to work, Isabel continued her studies, and Levi was hired for a party. The pay for the party was pretty good, it was even good enough to compensate for the ugly pig who tried to get handsy with Levi. The man was big and strong, but still not a match to Levi. He tried to grab him from behind by his shoulders and then moved his hands to Levi’s hips, but Levi managed to push him aside. He also punched him for good measure, and the fucker went straight to the floor, blood rolling from his now broken nose. Nothing more happened, and without them even noticing, it was the day when candidates from the Selection were announced. 

Levi was preparing his daily cup of tea when he heard Isabel turning on the TV. He was irritated as fuck, as Isabel had been pestering him about the Selection for days. He wanted this to end as soon as possible. When he set foot into the living room, Furlan was already there and the national anthem was echoing the walls of their little home. 

“ Good evening, Paradis,” said the reported. “The moment that you’ve all been waiting for days has already arrived. I hope you are excited. Our Highness certainly is.”

The camera showed a close shot of Prince Erwin’s face. He was in a deep grey suit, and he looked as regal as always, with a small smile in his face. Apart from his smile, he looked as impassive as always. Levi even felt a little bit disappointed; he was curious to see how would he look in a nervous state. 

“ Well now is the moment,” said the report “ any advice for the Selected girls and boys, Your Majesty?” 

The King’s face appeared as he opened his mouth “Enjoy your last night as an average girl or boy. Tomorrow, no matter what, your life will be different forever. And it’s old advice, but it’s good: Be yourself.”

“Wise words, my king, wise words. And with that, let us reveal the thirty-five young ladies and gentlemen chosen for the Selection. People of Paradis, please join me in congratulating the following chosen! 

He had a set of cards in his hands, ready to read the names. 

“ Miss Marie Dok of Stohess District, Two. “ A young girl, one or two years older than Levi, with long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes popped up. She looked angelic. Erwin beamed.

“ Mister Flagon Turret of Krolva District, Three “ A picture of a good-looking young man, with hard features and brown hair, was shown.

“ Miss Nanaba Rivers of Rakago, Three “ A young girl, with almost boyish features, appeared in the screen. Her hair looked soft and it was cut before it reached her ears. 

“ I like her hair,” Isabel said ” It looks really chic and…

“ Mister Levi Ackerman of Underground, Five. “ Levi not paying much attention to the report, whipped his head back around. He looked radiant in the photo, even beautiful. His cheeks were slightly pink, he had a small smile on his face and his normally inexpressive eyes looked bright. His smile, produced by Farlan’s and Isabel’s happy antics, was filled with the utmost care and love. And some fucking idiot thought that love was for Prince Erwin. 

He was so flabbergasted that he missed Furlan’s and Isabel’s reaction, their screaming and words. But he only had one thought in mind: ‘I’m not marrying the fucking Prince of Paradis’.

Suddenly, the phone rang. And it didn’t stop for days.


	2. Chapter 2

Even since the damn report, things had been fucking annoying. Isabel was so excited, screaming and squirming all the time. Furlan still seemed to be flabbergasted, and Levi, Levi was pissed off. But not his normal pissed off level, but his you-fucking-moron-stop-breathing-so-loud-or-I’m-going-to-kill-you. Everything was frenetic since then, journalists at their doors, paparazzi’s trying to take photos and the damn phone hadn’t stopped ringing. In addition to that, officials swarmed into their house, trying to prepare Levi for the Selection. There was also a guard in the door, to protect them from any rebels attacks. There was also a very annoying and persistent woman, who seemed to think that Levi had lied about half his application, and made him answer the same questions three times. But the worst part didn’t take place until the fourth day when a man came to measure Levi for his new wardrobe. To say that Levi wasn’t comfortable being touched was an understatement; the mere feeling of some dirty hands touching him make him apprehensive. Luckily, the man seemed to be good at his job, because he was fast, and didn’t ask any questions about the bruises on his shoulders. 

The last visitors came on Wednesday afternoon, two days before Levi was supposed to leave. Upon entering the house, they asked if there was some private place where they could talk while uncomfortably looking at Isabel. Levi seemed to catch up, and after promising Isabel that he and Furlan were going to tell her everything, she grumpily went to her room. Levi was curious, what could they ask that Isabel couldn’t hear? 

“I’m sorry to be so secretive, but there are certain things I need to address that are unfit for young ears.” Said one of the men.

Furlan and Levi exchanged a quick glare. 

“ Mister Ackerman,, this is going to sound harsh, but as of last Friday, you are now considered property of Paradis. You must take care of your body from here on out. I have several forms for you to sign as we go through this information. Any failure to comply with your part will result in your immediate removal from the Selection. Do you understand?”

“ Yes,” he said warily. 

“ Well, after your medical evaluation, we could conclude that you’re underweight and mal-nourished. Here are some supplements and vitamins that you will have to take every day. Everything else seems to be fine. Have you been having any health-related problems since?”

“ No, everything…”

“ He is not sleeping. He’s always had trouble sleeping, sleeping two or three hours at most every day. “ Furlan blurted out ignoring the murderous glaze that Levi was sending his way “ Sorry Levi, but you look exhausted”. 

“Mr Ackerman, sleeping is important. If you’ve been having trouble sleeping, you should have said it at once. We will provide you with some sleeping pills. “ 

“ That won’t be necessary. “ Levi said starting to get pissed off. He was completely fine; he didn’t need more than his usual sleeping hours for fucks sake. 

“ I insist Mr Ackerman” 

“ Fine.” 

“ Very well then, let’s continue. I am sorry to be asking you this, but are you a virgin? ” 

Levi felt the colour rise to his cheeks. In Paradis, it was illegal to maintain sexual relations when being younger than twenty-one. While many people didn’t really follow the rule, Levi hadn’t really done anything more than making out or giving a blow job, not because of the law, but because he just hadn’t been attracted to anyone enough to fuck him. 

“ I’m not stupid. Of course, I am “ 

“ Consider, please. You will get in serious trouble if you are found lying. “ 

“ Yes “ Levi’s voice was harder this time. 

“Very good. I’ll just need you to sign this form to confirm your statement.”

Levi rolled his eyes but obeyed. 

“I need to go over the rules with you. They are very straightforward, and you shouldn’t have a hard time complying. If you have any questions, just speak up.”

He looked up from his stack of forms and made eye contact with Levi to seek his confirmation.

“You cannot leave the palace of your own accord. You have to be dismissed by the prince himself. Even the king and queen cannot force you out. They can tell the prince they do not approve of you, but he makes every decision on who stays and who leaves.

Levi thought that it was a logic rule, it should be up to the bratty Prince who is he going to marry. 

“There is no set timeline for the Selection. It can be over in a matter of days or stretch into years.”

“Years?” Levi asked in horror. He wouldn’t be able to be that long with the stupid Prince and the other snobby participants. 

“ Yes, but do not worry. It is not likely to happen. Let’s continue.” 

“You do not arrange your times with the prince. He will seek you out for one-on-one company if he wants it. If you are in a larger social setting and he is present, that is different. But you do not go to him without invitation.”

“ Okay “ he muttered. 

“Your only romantic relationship will be with Prince Erwin. If you are found writing love notes to someone here or are caught in a relationship with another person in the palace, that is considered treason and is punishable by death.”

“If you are found breaking any of Paradis written laws, you will receive the punishment tied to that offence. Your status as one of the Selected does not put you above the law.”

Levi nodded again. 

“You must not wear any clothes or eat any food that is not specifically provided for you by the palace. This is a security issue and will be strictly enforced.”

“For each week you stay at the palace, your family or well, your friends, will be compensated. I will give you your first check before I leave. Also, should you not stay at the palace, an aide will help you adjust to your life after the Selection. Your aide will assist you with final preparations before you leave for the palace, as well as help you seek new housing and employment afterwards.”

“Should you make it to the top ten, you will be considered an Elite. Once you reach that status, you will be required to learn about the particular inner workings of the life and obligations you would have as a prince. You are not permitted to seek out such details before that time.

“From this moment on, your status is a Three.”

“ A Three? ’” Levi and Farlan said at the same time. Despite Levi having an apathetic look on his face, on the inside he was astonished. Holy shit, he was a fucking three. If his uncle could see him right now. 

“Yes. After the Selection, it’s hard for girls and boys to go back to their old lives. Twos and Threes do fine, but Fours and below tend to struggle. You are a Three now, but the rest of your family remain Sixes. Should you win, you and your entire family become Ones as members of the royal family.”

“Ones.” The word was faint on Furlan’s lips.

“And should you go to the end, you will marry Prince Erwin and become the crowned prince of Paradis and take on all the rights and responsibilities of that title. Do you understand?”

This was the first time Levi hesitated. The thought of what was really doing hit him hard for the first time. He really hadn’t thought about it. Was he really ready to marry Prince Erwin if the situation ever came? But he really needn’t have to worry about it, he just had to last out the maximum of time so Isabel and Furlan could get the money. So he nodded. 

“Mr Ackerman, I need a verbal response. If the situation arises, will you become the crowned prince of Paradis and take on all the rights and responsibilities of that title? 

“ Yes.” Levi’s voice didn’t tremble. 

“ Very well, if you could just sign this form saying you’ve heard all the official rules and this other form saying that you’ve received the official check, we will conclude the meeting.” 

Levi signed both forms and he took the check that the man was offering him. He didn’t look at it yet, though he was sure that he would find a generous sum. He gave it to Furlan and accompanied the man to the door. The walk to the door was short, but he didn’t want to spend more time with the man that was necessary 

“One more thing,” the men said with his hand on the door. “This isn’t exactly a rule, but it would be unwise of you to ignore it. When you are invited to do something with Prince Maxon, you do not refuse. No matter what it is. Dinner, outings, kisses—more than kisses—anything. Do not turn him down.”

“Excuse me?” Was this the same man who had made him sign a form affirming his purity suggesting that Levi was supposed to whore himself if Erwin wanted?

“I know it sounds … unbecoming. But it would not behove you to reject the prince under any circumstances. Good evening, Mr Ackerman.” He said as he closed the door. 

Levi was furious. How could the man have said that to him after asking Levi if he was a virgin? Levi didn’t fucking care if Erwin was the fucking Prince, if he tried anything without Levi’s consent, things weren’t going to end well for him. He may be accustomed to having whatever he wanted, and Levi wasn’t naïve enough to think that the man didn’t have some sexual experience being who he was, but he wasn’t going to with Levi whatever he wanted.

He had just signed a form that said that his position in the Selection didn’t make him unaccountable for his acts, but apparently the Prince was above the law. Unbelievable, he thought as he shook his head and returned to the dining room. Furlan was on the sofa, with an eyebrow raised at Levi’s antics. He sat next to him and took the check off Furlan’s hands. He was not disappointed with the sum, he knew that Furlan and Isabel would manage well the money. The sum would last them for a month, even two if they were cautious. He felt relieved and hoped to at least not be dismissed for another month so they could receive another check. 

The hours passed until it was nighttime. Tomorrow everything would change. Tonight was the last night before Levi would meet with the blue-eyed man. He had to admit that he was intrigued. Would the Prince be as stuck up as he seemed on Tv? Would he be as cold as he appeared to be? Levi was lost in thought when he heard someone saying his name. He turned his head towards the door, where he could see Isabel. Her hair was in two ponytails and she was holding some old doll in her hand. 

“ Big Bro.. er… can-can we…” 

“ Stop stammering. What do you want?” 

“ Can we sleep all together like in wintertime? Well since you’re leaving tomorrow…” her voice was low, and her normally bright eyes looked rather dull. 

“ Prepare the bedsheets” 

He heard her squirm and run to prepare the bed. Damn, he really was turning soft. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and he drank some water. Then, he went to Isabel’s room. She was already tucked, leaving him space so he could be comfortable. He got in the bed, hating how soft it was. As he always slept in a chair, he wasn’t used to sleeping in it. 

“ Are you having a sleepover without me?” Furlan was at the door, with an almost pouting look on his face.

Levi rolled his eyes and moved closer to Isabel so Furlan could also fit in. Furlan went towards the bed, turning off the light in his way. 

“ Will you be able to see the stars in Sina?” Isabel asked. They lived in a poor zone, where the sky was always polluted, making it impossible to see the stars or the moon. The clouds and the fog were like a ceiling, giving the impression that they were living underground. 

“ It’s the same sky” Levi shrugged. The sky was the same, here or there, the stars didn’t really matter to him.

“ There’s a difference! You’ll be able to see the shine of the moon and how bright the stars are.” Isabel said, her voice filled with longing and hope. Levi couldn’t grasp how she could hope for things so easily. 

Levi didn’t know what to say, so instead, he decided to ruff her hair. Silence filled the room, and he could hear Isabel’s slow breathing. She seemed to be already asleep. He tried to close his eyes, but sleep didn’t come.   
“ Levi?” Furlan asked. He was looking at the ceiling, arms crossed. His honeylike hair was all messed up, and he looked tired yet younger that Levi had seen him in a while.   
“ Will you say hello to the stars for us? 

Despite the silence, Furlan must have known that Levi was awake. It was easy to forget that Furlan was the person who knew Levi the best. He didn’t know him completely, but he was the closest. In return, Levi knew Furlan the best. He knew how deep down, Furlan still had dreams and hopes, he remembers how he teased him about it once, and how Furlan said that it was okay, he’d have dreams for the both of them. 

Levi nodded. 

“ Thank you” 

He saw how he closed his eyes and could hear how his breathing turned steadier. Soon after, Levi closed his eyes too, and for the first time in years, he slept like a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry that there still weren't any Erwin and Levi interactions in this chapter! I know that it really wasn't a long or interesting chapter, but I was necessary! Please, let me know what do you think of the story and if you have any suggestions. English isn't my first language so please be kind! I'll try to update every to weeks.   
> Enjoy!!


	3. Chapter 3

Levi woke up early as always. Furlan and Isabel were still deep slept so he tried to get off the bed without waking them up. He decided to go for a run to clear his mind. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was feeling nervous. Not because of meeting Prince douchebag, but because he didn’t want to lose his independence and freedom. He was used to doing whatever he wished, but after being selected, he was stopped by people when he was walking by the street or pestered by countless foolish questions. And he knew that things would only get worse when he arrived at the palace, he would be motored the twenty-four hours of the day.

He ran for about an hour before he returned home, but he was still feeling off. So he decided to clean the house, first once, then twice until his hands hurt from scrubbing the floors. He felt much better and he decided that it was time to have a shower. The cold water and the familiar lemony scent of his shampoo put an end to his troubling feelings. Afterwards, he got dressed in the uniform of the Selected: black pants and a white shirt. Then, he went to the living room and moved the sofa to reach the small hidden box under it. Inside the box, there was a small silver ring with the letter A engraved in it. Levi took it carefully and he put it on his finger. The ring, shiny aforetime, fitted his index finger perfectly. It used to be his mother ring. He remembered when she had told him that it was an Ackerman tradition and that one day that ring would be his. But that memory was rapidly replaced by the memory of taking the ring off her dead body.

It was the only valuable thing that he possessed. He didn’t sell it when he was almost dying of hunger or when he needed clothes for the cold winter. He knew that it had been childish not to sell it, but he hadn’t been capable. It was the first time in years, since he hid it, that he reached for it. The ring was surprisingly light in his small hand and it didn’t look bad at all. Without giving it more thought, he went to wake Furlan and Isabel up. She was in the middle of the bed, with her legs and arms extended while Furlan was almost falling from it.

“ Oi wake up idiots”

Isabel woke up in an instant, incorporating her body fast. The sudden movement made Furlan lose his balance and he went straight to the floor. Isabel, oblivious to what she had done, got off the bed. Levi couldn’t fathom how did she have so much energy.

“ Big bro!! You have to get ready! I can’t believe you let us sleep so long! Today is the big day! Come on Furlan we have to-“

She stopped when she saw that Levi was looking at her with a crooked eyebrow, already dressed. Meanwhile, Furlan was still on the floor, mumbling about how rude were children nowadays and how dare Isabel pushed him off the bed. After some bickering, Isabel and Furlan got ready and they had some breakfast before being set to leave. Each of the Selected was getting a send-off in her home province today, and Levi was really not looking forward to his. All those people staring while he did nothing more than stand there. The whole thing was absolute bullshit.

For security reasons, they were to be escorted by a car. From the window, he could already see the numerous reporters and photographers that were waiting between the car and the house. Isabel was almost squirming of excitement, and although Furlan was obviously trying to appear aloof, he looked child-like. Levi looked at their small house for the last time before he opened the door.

“Mr Ackerman how are-“

“ Do you know-“

“Mr Ackerman are you in love with Prince Er-“

Countless questions were thrown into Levi’s way. He got in the car as fast as he could, Furlan followed his example while Isabel let the photographers take a good look at her. The car escorted them to the upper part of the Underground. As the zone where Levi lived was the worst part of the Province, the journey took quite a long time. Levi couldn’t resist but admire the beautiful neighbourhoods and houses that they pass by. He also couldn’t help but feel a little resented that Two’s and Three’s were living like this while Sixes were barely making ends meet. The tinge of resentment dissolved when they arrived at an enormous square.

They got off the car, and Levi was internally astounded. It seemed like everyone in the province came out to see him off. Or just see what the big deal was. He didn’t get the chance to see where the security officers were taking Furlan and Isabel, but he was taken to a big stage. Standing on the raised stage, he could see the thousands of people that had come and he could see the boundaries between the castes. People from the upper castes looked at him as if he had stolen like something that was theirs, while Fives and Sixes were blowing him kisses and cheering at him. He was well aware of what he meant to everyone here as if he represented something for all of them: Levi Ackerman, the Highest of the Lows. He tried to focus on those faces, holding his head high. They were all fools, him the foolest of them all. He was so distracted that he didn’t saw the mayor speaking until he heard his name.

“and all the Underground will be cheering on our province champion: Mr Levi Ackerman!

The crowd clapped and cheered. Some threw flowers. He took in the sound for a moment.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in sending off Levi Ackerman, our favourite Son of Paradis!” the mayor called. Behind me, a small band played the national anthem.  
More cheers, more flowers. Suddenly the mayor was at my ear.

“Would you like to say something, dear?”

“ No” The blunt answer came off Levi’s mouth immediately. He could see that the mayor was taken aback.

“ Of course dear boy. Don’t you worry, I’ll take care of everything. They’ll train you for this kind of thing at the palace. You’ll need it.”

The major said some more words and finally, he stopped talking. I got off the stage and they escorted me back to the car that would take me to the airport. Furlan and Isabel were already there. And suddenly it was time to say good-bye.

Isabel was already crying. Her bright green eyes were filled with tears and her bottom lip was shaking. Levi whipped the tears on her cheeks with his thumb, and he ruffled her hair.

“ I’m gonna miss you Big Bro” she whispered between sobs.

“ It’s okay kiddo. I’m not leaving forever and I’ll write to you every week. So don’t be a brat and stop crying, okay?”

She nodded before pulling him into a tight hug.

Furlan wasn’t crying, but his eyes had a sad shine. Despite loving Furlan and Isabel equally, he knew that he would be missing Furlan the most. They knew each other perfectly, and he knew that Furlan was thinking the same thing. They hugged each other silently, no words needed.

He then got on the car. He looked through the window one last time as the car drove away: Isabel was waving frenetically at him and Furlan mouthed the word goodbye.

He was led to the airport. The journey took almost two hours, but Levi was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize when they arrived. He was going to travel with two girls and another boy. It was going to be his first time flying. He got on the plane and he noticed that he wasn’t the last one to arrive, there were already a boy and a girl there. Levi remembered seeing their faces in the report, but he hadn’t been paying attention and he didn’t remember their names. They were looking at him expectantly.

“ Hi. I’m Levi”

“ I know! I’m Nabana, nice to meet you.” She was the blond girl from the report. Her silky blonde hair reached her ears and her factions were almost boyish. She was really handsome.

“ I’m Gunther,” a dark-haired boy said as he extended his hand. As Levi took it, he couldn’t help but notice how big his hands were. Well, they were proportional with the rest of his body: he was muscular and tall. He had deep brown eyes, and Levi felt a tinge of jealousy at his tan skin.

They seemed nice enough. He seated in front of Nabana. They still had to wait for another girl. Levi sat there in silence, occasionally participating in the conversation that Nabana and Gunther were having. They wouldn’t have stopped talking except for the distinct sound of high heels clicking across the floor. All heads turned in unison, and Levi heard Nabana’s mouth open with a pop.

There, walking toward them, was a brunette with sunglasses on and chewing a piece of gum. She had a daisy in her hair, but it had been dyed red to match her lipstick. Her hips swayed as she walked, and each fall of her three-inch heels accentuated her confident stride.  
When she finally reached them, Nabana squeaked out a hello you must be Hitch, trying to be friendly even in the midst of intimidation. The girl merely looked her over and sighed.

“When do we leave?” she asked.

“ I guess now that you’ve arrived,” Levi said with a bored expression.

She didn’t like that at all, and Levi got a once-over from her. She wasn’t impressed.

“Sorry, quite a few people wanted to see me off. I couldn’t help it.” She smiled wide as if it was obvious she was meant to be worshipped. And Levi was about to surround himself with girls like this. Great.

As if on cue, a man appeared through the door to our left.

“I hear all four of our Selected are here?”

“We sure are,” Hitch replied sweetly. The man sort of melted a little, you could see it in his eyes. Ah. So this was her game.

The captain paused a moment and then snapped to. “Well. Ladies and Gentlemen, if you’ll put your seatbelts, we’ll take off to your new home.”

Despite being his first time flying, Levi couldn’t say that he felt anything. He half expected to feel some apprehension or maybe even excitement, but it really was just like being in the car. Gunther was reading a book, and Hitch chose to sleep through the flight, which was a small mercy. Nabana, as Levi found out, was really talkative and extroverted, and she kept talking until they landed. Surprisingly, it didn’t really bother Levi much, as he just had to nod and say one or two sentences every twenty minutes. He decided that she liked Nabana.

When they landed, the air was silent as they walked the distance from the plane to the terminal with guards at their side. But once the doors were opened, they were met with ear-shattering screams.  
The terminal was full of people jumping and cheering. A path had been cleared for them with a golden carpet lined with coordinating rope barriers. The floor was filled with flowers. At regular intervals along this channel were guards, looking around anxiously and poised to strike at the first hint of danger.

Hitch was in front, and she started waving. Levi knew immediately that that was the right response, not ignoring the crowd as he had been considering since the cameras were there to catch their every move.

The crowd was wild with joy. These would be the people they lived the closest to, and they were all looking forward to catching the first glimpses of the Selected coming to town. One of them would be the consort queen or king someday.

They were told to ignore the public for security reasons. People were screaming their names, asking for autographs and photos. It wasn’t really difficult to ignore them all. He could see how Hitch and Nabana were walking with her heads high, smiling at the crown. Gunther was also waving at the crowd, with a big smile on his face.

Levi kept walking, with his emotionless face, but he could tell that his face was turning red for all the attention. Still, he kept walking, doing his best to not huff in annoyance. Suddenly, he saw a small girl being thrown to the floor by two women that were trying to get close to Gunther. The small girl started crying on the floor, holding her scraped knee. Her hair was red like Isabel’s and before Levi knew what he was doing, he went where she was. He knelt to the floor and helped her rise up. He knew that the crowd was looking at him, but he ignored them. The girl was still crying, looking at him with big blue eyes.

“ You’re okay. Stop crying, will you?” he said, noticing how his voice softened. He picked a blue flower from the floor and handed it to her. He saw her smile, and he ruffled her hair before getting up and keep going. He internally sighed. Damn, he really was turning soft.

He kept going until he arrived at the car. When he got in, he saw Hitch roll her eyes, and Gunther and Nabana looking at him as if he had grown a second head. He ignored them.

Even after the greeting party at the airport, the roads leading up to the palace were lined with masses of people calling out their well-wishes. The selected weren’t allowed to acknowledge them. The guard in the front said to think of their selves as extensions of the royal family. Many adored them, but there were people out there who wouldn’t be above hurting them to hurt the prince. Or the monarchy itself.

Levi was stuck next to Hitch in the car—a special one that had two rows of seats facing each other in the back and darkened windows—with Gunther and Nabana sitting together in front of them. Nabana beamed as she stared out the windows, and it was obvious why. Her name was on several of the signs. It would be impossible to count how many admirers she had.

Other names were on countless signs too. The name Marie was also in a lot of signs, along with the name Armin. Levi also spotted a good few signs with his name, but not nearly as much as Nabana. Hitch also seemed to be quite popular. The drive was filled with small talk again, but Levi had already all his social skills today, so he decided to stay silent.

When they arrived, they took them to the front door. It was guarded with soldiers, and when they got inside, Levi had to admit that the Palace was a sight to behold. It was enormous, with elaborated windows and marblelike stone. The guards took them to through halls and chambers and Levi caught a glimpse of sprawling gardens out the glass doors and wished he could stop. Before he could even process where they were going, they pulled him into a huge room full of bustling people.  
A swarm parted, and Levi saw rows of mirrors with people working on girls and boys hair and painting their nails. Clothes hung on racks, and people were shouting things like “I found the dye!” and “That makes her look pudgy.”

“Here they are!” Levi saw a woman coming up to them, clearly the person in charge. “I’m Rico. We spoke on the phone,” she said as a means of introduction, then immediately went to work. “First things first. We need ‘before’ pictures. Come over here,” she commanded, pointing us to a chair in the corner in front of a backdrop. “Don’t mind the cameras. We’ll be doing a special on your makeovers since every girl and boy in Paradis is going to want to look like you by the time we’re done today.”

Levi was directed to a comfortable-looking chair in front of a mirror. Then, a very petite woman with strawberry hair appeared.

“ Hi! My name is Petra and I’m going to be your maid and beautician! It’s nice to meet you Mr Ackerman” she said with an impossible cheerful tone.

“ Call me Levi.”

“ Okay! We are just going to polish you a bit”

And she really wasn’t kidding when she said that. Petra and her assistant, a guy named Oluo, scrubbed his body because Levi apparently couldn’t be trusted to do a good enough job on his own.

“ Okay, now we’re just going to apply some oils and lotions. It’s not a secret that Prince Erwin sweet scents like vanilla or caramel .”

Levi thought about the sick-sweet smell of vanilla and cringed internally.

“ I don’t like vanilla.” It wasn’t as if he had ever had the luxury of choosing this kind of things. But he really didn’t like sweet scents.

“ But Prince Erwin likes vanilla. “ he said matter-of-factly.

“ Good for him. I’m not changing everything about me to cater some guy I don’t even know.” Or like, Levi added in his head.

“Oh, my. Do we have an individual here?” Oluo sighed.

Levi narrowed his eyes at him. Petra must have sensed what line of thought Levi was having, so she intervened.

“ That’s alright. What scents do you like? Flowery?”

“ I don’t know. Fresh I guess”

“ Okay. We can work with that!”

Minutes later, she came back with her several lotions and oils. She and Oluo proceed to apply every exposed bit of his skin with lotions and oils that left him smelling like lemon and lavender. Then, they cleaned his hair with a shampoo that smelled like apples and a touch of peppermint, and they conditioned it until it was soft and silky.

“ Your hair is already really nice so we don’t have to cut it or dye it. I’m thinking about styling in a different way.” Levi nodded because he really didn’t give a fuck about it as long as they didn’t cut it.

Then Petra brushed his hair until they weren’t any tangles. She dried her with a hairdryer and then braided his bangs away from his face. It didn’t look bad.

“ You are also really pretty, so you don’t need much makeup. Maybe some mascara to accentuate your eyes and a pinch of blush.”

Levi started to think that Petra understood that he really didn’t care for this stuff. He let her do as she wanted. Then she polished his hands and nails and applied a layer of transparent colour to his nails. As he didn’t need to wear a suit today, Petra chose for him some elegant but simple black pants and a grey cashmere sweater.

He looked himself in the mirror. The braided hairstyle let his face uncovered, the blush made his cheekbones stand up and the black mascara draw attention to his grey-blue eyes, making them look cloudy. The sweater showed his collarbones and made his neck slander. He surely looked different.

“ You really look beautiful! Imagine how you’ll look when you let us more makeup and dress you in a more fashionable way!” Petra’s voice was filled with excitement.

From there Levi was ordered to one of four little stations lined up against the wall. Each had a chair with a backdrop and a camera sitting in front of it.  
He sat down as instructed and waited. A woman came up with a clipboard of information in her hand and asked him to be patient while she found his papers.

“What’s this for?” he asked.

“The makeover special. The makeovers are on Wednesday, and then Friday you’ll do your first Report. People have seen your pictures and know a little bit about what was on your applications,” she said as she located her papers and placed them on the top of her clipboard. Then she laced her fingers together and continued. “But we want to make them really pull for you. And that won’t happen unless they can get to know you. So we’ll just do a little interview here, and you do your best on the Reports, and then don’t be shy when you see us around the palace. We aren’t here every day, but we’ll be around.”

“I have to be honest; you don’t look like you changed too much to me. Can you tell us what happened in your makeover today?”

“ They braided my hair.” He ran his fingers through the black strands, feeling how soft his hair was after professional care. “And they covered me in lotions and oils.”

“ How come you don’t smell like the other girls and boys? Everybody knows that Prince Erwin is a gourmand”

“ Well, I really don’t see the appeal of smelling like a dessert” he deadpanned. The woman laughed.

“ You look really nice in that outfit”

“Thanks,” Levi said, looking down at his new clothes. “These are a lot nice from the ones that I usually wear.”

“That’s right,” my interviewer said. “You’re the only Five in the Selection. How has this experience been so far?”

“Surprising,” he said. He didn’t think that strange as fuck was a good answer.

“I imagine there will be more surprising days to come,” she commented.

“I hope they’re at least a little calmer than today,” he said with a sigh.

“ Okay, this will be all. Thank you for your time.”

Levi nodded. That hadn’t been so bad. He hadn’t had to talk about himself, so that counted as a win on his book. He went to sit on a couch. To girls that he hadn’t met yet were talking quietly. A couple of minutes passed, and Nabana sat next to him. She was wearing a lovely purple dress and her makeup looked really nice. Before she could say anything, Rico appeared with the rest of the Selected next to her.

“All right, are we all ready?” She checked her watch and looked at us expectantly. “I’m going to give you a quick tour and take you to your assigned rooms.”

Nabana clapped her hands, and the four of us rose to leave. Silvia told us the space we were currently using to get pampered was the Salon Room. Usually, the queen, her maids, and the handful of other female family members entertained themselves there.

“Get used to that room—you’ll be spending a lot of time there. Now, on your way in you passed the Great Room, which is generally used for parties and banquets. If there were too many more of you here, that’s where you’d be taking your meals. But the regular dining room is large enough to meet your needs. Let’s take a quick step in there.”

We were shown where the royal family ate, at a table alone. We would be seated at long tables to either side, so the setup looked like a very stiff U. Our places were currently assigned, set with elegant place markers. I would be sitting next to Nabana and Flagon, who I’d seen go through the report and across from a guy named Eld.  
We left the dining hall and continued on down a set of stairs and saw the room used to broadcast the Paradis Capital Report. Back upstairs our guide pointed down a hall where the king and Maxon spent most of their time working. Our rooms were located on the second floor. Next to our rooms, there was a door to go out to the back garden.

“You are not to go outside under any circumstances,” Rico said. “During the day, there will be times when you can go into the garden, but not without permission. This is merely a safety restriction. Try as we may, rebels have gotten within the grounds before.”

“Your things are already in your rooms. If the decor is unsuitable, just tell your maids. You each have two, and they are already in your rooms, too. They will help with any unpacking you might have and will help you get dressed for dinner. Very well, now go to your rooms ”

Levi’s room was tucked around the corner. Next to his right was Armin’s room, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and next to his left there was Porco’s room, a boy with brown hair and unusual eyes. Levi hadn’t talked with them, but he was lucky that the Selected boys and Selected girls were in different halls. Damn, he could have been placed next to Hitch. Even if Armin or Porco were annoying, there was no way that they could be worse than Hitch.

He opened the door to a huge room. The room had a big window with views of the garden, and there was a king-size bed. There was also a small table with two sofas filled with fluffy pillows. A big closet stood next to the bed, and there was also a small shelf filled with various books and a writing desk. The floor was covered with carpet and the big windows had attached curtains of a lovely shade of blue. But the beauty of the room, decorated in shades of blue, grey and cream, paled in comparison to the piano next to the windows. It was the most beautiful instrument Levi had ever seen. He ran his fingers through keys, the sweet sounds scaping from the instrument.

“ I hope the room is to your liking ” a voice he knew said. He turned out to see Petra and Oluo accompanied by another person. Levi couldn’t tell if the new person was a boy or a girl.

“Sure.”

“ This is Hange. They’re going to be your stylist. “ Oluo said.

“ You sure are a pretty little thing,” they said grinning maddingly. They were looking at Levi as if he was a specimen.

“ Shut up four-eyes”

“ Ah, feisty too,” they said grinning even more.

“ Tch”

“ We have to get you ready for dinner”

Levi sighed. He didn’t get what they had to do, he had just had a makeover. But he really didn’t want t talk right know so he let them do their work. Petra redid his braids and applied a little more mascara. They wanted him to change his clothes, but he refused. Hange gave him another pair of shoes that went better with his outfit. After what seemed to be hours, he got them to leave after saying that he needed a nap. They wanted to stay, to see if he needed anything but he refused again. This time with a glare. When they left, Levi just laid there, still. It felt like only a few moments before he heard Rico telling them to go to dinner.

They were led to the dining room. They were informed that the Royal Family wasn’t going to be having dinner with them. They all seat in their designed places. Luckily, his seat was near Nabana. She tried to make some conversation with him, but Levi only answered with monosyllables. The food came fast. Levi had never seen that many foods together. The table was filled with countless dishes. He got a bit of everything: some chicken, salad, rice, fish. He ate so much that he was sure that he was going to be sick. Afterwards, they were led to their rooms again. Everyone was worn out and they all went to their room with not more than a goodbye from here or a sleep tight from there.

He got to his room, Petra and Oluo already waiting for him. They tried to help him into his night attire, but he dismissed them. They must have noticed that his tone didn’t admit discussion, as they didn’t try to argue. He went to the bathroom and he splashed his face with cold water, first once, then twice, and then he kept going until he couldn’t feel the cold. He went to lay on his bed for a while, but the bed was too soft. He picked a book, but he couldn’t concentrate. He even considerate playing the piano, but he knew that everybody must be sleeping. He was starting to feel trapped. He needed some air. For security reasons, the windows were closed at nighttime, and even when he tried he couldn’t get to open them.

He was starting to feel sick. His stomach turned upside down. He really shouldn’t have eaten that much. He wasn’t used to eating that much and even less eating heavy food. He went to the bathroom again, and before he knew it, his knees were on the floor and he was throwing up on the toilet. He felt momentarily better, but the feeling didn’t last. The feeling of being caged, trapped came back. His breathing was turning shallow, he needed some air.

Levi went to the door and opened it. He tried to remember where were the doors to the garden. His breathing was still shallow and he felt even weaker by the second. He found some stairs and he got down. He felt so weak that he had to hold the bannister. He barely noticed the guards. He didn’t know his way around the palace, but he knew if he got down the stairs and turned the right way, he’d see the massive glass doors that led to the garden. He just needed the doors.

He ran down the grand stairwell, his bare feet making slapping sounds on the marble. There were a few more guards along the way, but no one stopped him. That is until he actually found the place he was looking for.  
Just like earlier, two men were stationed at either side of the doors, and when Levi tried to run for them, one of them stepped in his way, the spear-like staff in his hand barring him from the exit.

“Excuse me, sir, you need to go back to your room,” he said with authority. Even though he wasn’t speaking loudly, his voice seemed thunderous in the still of the elegant hallway.

  
“No … no. I need … outside.” The words were tangled; he couldn’t breathe right.

  
“Sir, you need to get back to your room now.” The second guard was taking steps toward Levi.

“Please.” He started gasping. Levi thought felt as if he was about to faint.

“I’m sorry …Mister Ackerman, is it? You need to go back to your room.”

“I … I can’t breathe,” he stammered, falling into the guard’s arms as he moved close enough to push Levi away. His staff fell to the ground. Levi feebly clawed at him, feeling woozy with the effort.

“Let him go!” This was a new voice, young but full of authority. Levi’s head half turned; half fell in its direction. The new figure stood tall and stiff, and even in his angle Levi recognized him. There he was:

Erwin Smith, Crown Prince of Paradis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry that I took so long to update! I've had so many exams this week that I didn't have time to write ! I hope that this long chapter is enough compensation! Levi may seem a bit OCC but really, I'm trying to make him as canonically close as possible, but for the sake of the story, he'll be more talkative! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave your thoughts on the comments! Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> pS: I know that this may not have been a really interesting chapter. Sorry, but it was necessary. In the next chapter, Levi and Erwin will meet!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my new fic. It is based in the Selection, a series written by Kiera Cass. I hope LeviI don't know how long will this be. Please, tell me what you think about this chapter. I hope Levi doesn't seem to OCC ! Ihope you'll enjoy it! :)
> 
> Ps: English is not my first language so please be nice!


End file.
